


I'll Hold You and Wait

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Comfort, Depressive Thoughts, Established Relationship, I Want The K, M/M, Post-Series, references to past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I want the K: Kiss along the HipsAnd still Kurogane dreams on, body relaxed in a way Fai has rarely seen him – in a way that Fai has the singular pleasure of seeing him more often, nowadays, with all secrets told and the dark days of betrayal long behind them. It’s a gift not easily given, especially not by this man, and the magnitude of the trust Kurogane shows in placing it in Fai’s hands is terrifying.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	I'll Hold You and Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's easier to kiss someone when they're asleep.

The hesitant glide of a warm palm down his thigh is not enough to wake Kurogane, not truly, his eyes fluttering gently beneath closed lids and his nose scrunching so adorably that Fai actually has to bite his lip to stifle the soft sound that wants to escape his throat.

It’s not often that his lover – this man, tall and strong and murderous in battle, short-tempered and irritable at the best of times; this man who, with sword in hand, can lay waste to an army entire by his lonesome self – could be called anything like _cute_ , but here they are: the evidence undeniable and the crease between dark brows endearing enough that Fai’s fingers twitch with the urge to smooth it away.

And still Kurogane dreams on, naked and vulnerable with the sheets tangled between his legs, throat as bare as his belly and the deadly weapon that is his body relaxed in a way Fai has rarely seen him – in a way that Fai has the singular pleasure of seeing him more often, nowadays, with all secrets told and the dark days of betrayal long behind them. It’s a gift not easily given, especially not by this man, and the magnitude of the trust Kurogane shows in placing it in Fai’s hands is terrifying.

Slowly, gently, Fai lies down once more; sighs out soft as the bedding shifts and rustles with his movement, and presses his cheek to the flat of Kurogane’s stomach. Each breath drawn, each steady, sleeping breath, shifts the cage of his ribs in a slow tide, and for a moment Fai trembles at how easily the life beneath him could be snuffed out (for how often he had thought, in the longest hours of the night with his curse and his mission heavy on his mind, which ways to best achieve such himself), his breath quickening and his heart pounding as his fingers knots the sheets to cotton shreds.

_I could have lost you. I could have lost you so many times, in so many ways, and some of them by my own hand –_

“Think any louder an’ you’re g’nna wake the kid.” It’s a mumble, half-voiced and throaty with sleep, and the tears welling up in Fai’s eyes startle back beneath the force of his shocked blinking.

Kurogane’s hand, heavy and slow with lassitude still, lands gently in his hair, long strong fingers carding through the tangles.

“Go back to sleep, Kuro-sama.” Fai swallows, throat tight and heart full. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He turns his head, presses his mouth soft into the hard slope of Kurogane’s belly, the blade of his hip beneath muscle strongly defined. Against his lips, dusky skin is warm and soft and thrumming with life, even where scars mark it with the story of battles passed and won.

“ _Nnm_ ,” says Kurogane, already drifting again, and his hand slips to back of Fai’s neck, the stroke of his thumb a gentling caress. “C’mere.” He won’t be denied, the drag of his fingertips a loving command, and Fai breathes out something that could have once been a laugh as he wriggles upwards in awkward haste, drawn by the lead of that beckoning hand. He collapses at last into the hollow of Kurogane’s embrace, pulled in tight to the breadth of his chest and tucked firmly beneath Kurogane’s chin.

“Go t’ sleep,” murmurs Kurogane, barely awake himself, and Fai sighs his agreement into the crook of a warm neck, soothed already by the steady beat of the heart that holds his own dear.

“Alright,” says Fai at long last, eyes closing heavily. They won’t open again until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Fai is going to need a lot of love and a lot of support to break free of his past, but somehow I feel like Kurogane is more than equal to the task. ♥


End file.
